Forces of Chaos
The Chaos Space Marines themselves do not have any means of manufacturing new weapons and vehicles, instead they rely on raids against Imperial worlds and ancient pre-Heresy vehicles and weapons they themselves brought with them into the Warp as well as their arcane powers and Chaos sorcery. HQ Daemon Prince Chaos Lords who please the Ruinous Powers will often be rewarded with certain gifts. When enough gifts are received, a Chaos Lord can claim the title of a Daemon Prince and ascend to ultimate power in the Warp. Chaos Lord Chaos Lords are those men who have sworn their souls to the Chaos Gods to become their Champions and are consumed with an overwhelming desire for power. This thirst will drive them to attain power by any means, no matter the cost to others or themselves. Chaos Sorcerer The Space Marine Librarians who have defected to Chaos are gifted by the Chaos Gods themselves with potent sorcerous powers that shall forever drive them to increase their power and knowledge even at the risk of utter consumption by the Warp. Only the Chaos God Khorne is averse to magic and refuses to have any practitioner of the psychic craft fight under his banner. As a result, warriors who turn to Khorne kill any psykers in their midst as an offering and as a symbol of their devotion to the Blood God. On the whole, Chaos Sorcerers are maniacal, selfish and extremely wise, the result of so many gifts from their patron Gods or the result of countless daemonic bargains with the foul denizens of the Warp. Of course, all bargains must be settled in the end... Greater Daemons Once summoned, any of the greater daemons of Chaos (The Keeper of Secrets, The Blood Thirster, The Great Unclean One, and The Lord of Change) can (but do not have to) act as the force commander in any Chaos army aligned with their patron diety. They will also cause enough Warp distortion around them to act as a summoning icon for lesser daemons who are also aligned to their patron diety. (ex. the Blood Thirster can only summon bloodletters, who also serve Khorne). Aspiring Champions and Lieutenants Aspiring Chaos Champions and Lieutenants are warriors, sorcerers, and other various Chaos entities that follow and serve a more powerful Chaos Lord to achieve their own goals. They act as an extension of leadership in the chain of command, performing tasks that the main commander is either unable or unwilling to do. While not as powerful as their primary force commanders, their increased abilities bolster the effectiveness of the force allowing for a more diverse array of tactics on the battlefield. They will also assume command should anything "unfortunate" happen to their leader. One popular tactic in table top games in which a large amount of points are available, is to grant the Lieutenant enough daemonic power so as to have two daemon princes on the table at once. Elites Possessed Chaos Space Marines Mutations often afflict Chaos Space Marines since the Chaos Gods, especially Tzeentch, will reward a Marine with this "gift" of change. However, an especially dedicated Chaos Space Marine, who offers not only his soul to the Chaos Gods but his body, is then possessed by a daemon. When this occurrs his body warps and mutates into a monstrous thing with fangs, claws, and whip-like tentacles, all with inhuman strength behind them. Chaos Terminators Just like their cousins the Terminators of the Space Marine Chapters, Chaos Terminators are veteran warriors who have faced many battles and have chosen to wear the Tactical Dreadnought Armor into battle. Chaos and Space Marine Terminators are both slow-moving and often need a transport to carry them around the battlefield. Unlike the Loyalist Space Marines however, Chaos Terminators are blessed by the Warp, giving them mutations and other demonic powers and unholy artifacts. Troops Chaos Space Marines Chaos Space Marines have as much zeal, power, and strength as their holy cousins the Space Marines do, but in addition they have the power of the Warp preventing them from aging and dying. This enables Chaos Space Marines to gain a level of experience beyond even the imagining of the most hardened Loylaist Space Marine veteran. Chaos Space Marines are able to live for thousands of years and participate in numerous battles across the galaxy. Plague Marines Plague Marines are blessed by their patron Chaos God of disease and decay Nurgle. Their bodies are little more then rotting corpses that ooze slime and pus. But what pain, if little, that can be felt is nothing compared to the corruption their bodies have to live with, making Plague Marines all but immune to any wound. Thousand Sons The Thousand Sons were cursed when the "Rubric of Ahriman" was activated to try to prevent the spread of mutation from wiping out their Legion. The Rubric both worked and failed for though it ended the chance of mutation it do so by permanently enclosing them within their own power armor and reduced those who had little or no psychic potential to dust. Now nothing more than spirits in a hollow shell, the Thousand Sons do not feel any pain or pleasure, nor can they be destroyed very easily, for the whole suit of power armor must be destroyed before the spirit trapped within can be freed. In battle, they must be commanded by one of their number who survived the "Rubric", because since they no longer retain a body, they have no mind and must be guided by a psyker. If the psyker is killed, they are rendered almost useless. Khorne Berzerkers Khorne Berzerkers are those Space Marines who fuel themselves on blood and battle. They have dedicated themselves to the Blood God, Khorne, and do his bidding by charging forth into battle and cutting off heads to collect skulls for Khorne's Skull Throne while spilling the blood of their enemies to be devoured by the Blood God. These Chaos Marines are near insensible with constant rage and battle-lust and have been known to turn on each other if deprived of enemies, although this is no problem for Khorne, as all blood is welcome, be it of his enemies or his followers. Noise Marines A Noise Marine has acute hearing that is many times greater than an average human's. Uniquely, because of their powerful hearing, Noise Marines tend to get extreme stimulaton from loud, high pitched noises that directly affect their brain, giving them an overwhelming sense of euphoria. This intense emotional reaction can be provoked by the dying wails of their enemies in battle. This is one reason why Noise Marines enjoy the sensation of battle more then others. Chaos Rhino Over the ten thousand years, the Chaos Space Marines have continued to use the Rhino as their principle transport vehicle, by looting Rhinos from defeated Space Marine enemies and raiding Imperial supply ships. Once in their hands, Chaos Space Marines deface all Imperial insignia, attach banners proclaiming their allegiance to the Chaos Gods and festoon the vehicles with spikes, blades and grisly trophies transforming it from the service of the God-Emperor into a machine corrupted by the Ruinous Powers. Traitor Guardsmen Many Imperial Guard troops have turned to Chaos over the centuries, including even entire regiments. These traitors represent the main, non-daemonic military forces of Chaos. Like the Chaos Space Marines, the appearance and equipment of the Traitor Guard has been greatly warped and corrupted by its members' allegiance to the Ruinous Powers. Fast Attack Chaos Raptors Chaos Raptors are Chaos Space Marines that enjoy the hunt and are the equivalent of Loyalist Space Marine Assault Squads. Using Warp-corrupted jump packs the Raptors fly around the battlefield chasing down their prey and swooping in for the kill. Chaos Bikes Well-armed and highly-mobile, Chaos Space Marine Bikers make excellent reconnaissance troops and are used to launch deadly raids behind enemy lines. Chaos Space Marine bikes are rugged vehicles with large engines that are powerful enough to carry their heavily armored riders. They are fitted with on-board weaponry that can be fired by the rider without him needing to relinquish control of his machine, and they are often festooned with blades and spurs that are used to cut and snare opponents as the rider smashes past. Chaos Spawn Chaos can be a blessing as well as a curse. Chaos Champions who have been blessed by their gods gain unique appendages such as claws, tentacles, or other grotesque mutations, but too much favor with the Gods of Chaos will turn a Chaos Space Marine into a hideous Chaos Spawn, a mass of flesh with writhing arms, claws, and fangs that only comprehends the will of Chaos. All remnants of humanity or personality are lost. Heavy Support Obliterators Chaos Space Marines who pursue the goal to become the most perfect killing machines and practitioners of daemonic engineering inevitably become Obliterators. These giants are a grotesque combination of technology, flesh and daemon. Their flesh is malleable and almost any type of weapon can sprout from their bodies. Because they are so few in number and so learned in arcane technology, entire wars have been waged to secure the services of these behemoths. Tough, and with almost impenetrable power armor, Obliterators much resemble Techmarines or Adeptus Mechanicus servitors from the forces of the Imperium, except now they are utterly inhuman and devoid of all duty to mankind and its survival. Chaos Havocs Chaos Space Marine squads, who carry an array of heavy weapons, are known as Havocs. These squads provide devastating anti-infantry and anti-armor firepower dominating battle with their merciless volleys of fire. Chaos Defilers At the request of Abaddon the Despoiler, the Defilers were created. These are daemonically-possessed killing machines: a massive conglomeration of metal with two giant gnashing claws, six barbed, insectile legs, and an arsenal consisting of a powerful built-in cannon along with several other smaller weapons. The Defiler is meant to be the counterpart of the Space Marine Dreadnoughts and go forth onto the battlefield and destroy whatever stands in its way, thus paving the way for the rest of the Chaos horde which will inevitably follow in its wake of destruction and utter carnage. The Defiler is operated by an enraged daemonic entity trapped within the metal itself and is held within this mechanical tomb by spells of sedation and binding. Only the destruction of the Defiler will grant its imprisoned daemon's release. Chaos Daemons Chaos Furies Furies are the weakest form of Chaos daemon. They have bat-like wings, razor sharp claws and horns, and while they can overpower a normal man they are cowardly creatures that only help out if the victory is assured. Any sign of loss or failure on the field of battle and they flee back into the sky. Chaos Horrors Horrors are effective anti-vehicle units in the Chaos army. The Chaos Horror consists of many tentacles and a large mouth that spews intensely hot bolts of flame which work to sear the armor off of their mechanized opponents. They are not particularly large, but possess great destructive capabilities; a moderately large group of Horrors can easily dispatch a Chimera transport, or even a Leman Russ medium tank. Daemons of Tzeench There are two types of daemons who serve Tzeench. The Horrors are the basic daemon soldier of the Tzeenchian armies; they excel in ranged combat using armor-piercing projectiles that if used properly will decimate infantry and heavy infantry. Unlike in the Dawn of War computer games, Horrors only provide mediocre support against vehicles in table top rules. Horrors are described as consantly churning balls of raw Chaos energy that are able to take on any form they so desire. Flamers are similar to Horrors except they shoot fire from their multitude of mouths, acting as living flame throwers. These flames make the Flamer a more well-rounded unit able to effectively combat infantry and light armored vehicles. They are also great for breaking the moral of larger squads, forcing their enemies to flee. Discs of Tzeench These daemons are for the most part considered a war gear option for Chaos armies. They are stingray-like in appearance, and their sides are usually razor sharp which allows them to act like a living shuriken. They fly on the ethereal winds of the Warp, allowing them to take their riders above the field of battle where normal, ground-based hinderances and traps won't impead their progress. Units outfitted with Discs of Tzeench are considered as mounted cavalry when using table top rules. Daemons of Slaanesh The basic daemon unit for Slaanesh armies is the Daemonette. These alluring (and often nude) creatures are fast-moving melee specialists who (in some rules) can seduce an enemy unit into not firing upon them until it is too late. Daemonettes make short work of most infantry and can usually keep pace with most fast-attack units. It is recommended that Daemonettes be summoned in close vicinity of assaulting enemy units. Daemons of Nurgle The Plaguebearers are the typical daemonic soldier unit for Nurgleite armies. These daemons are slower than others but their Nurgle's Rot ability allows them to return any damage taken during an assault ten-fold. Often described as ugly, rotting, cyclopic mutants, their effect on enemy morale is devastating. They are incredibly damaging to most infantry, heavy infantry, and light armor in melee to short-ranged combat. Nurglings Nuglings are small daemonic creatures, grotesque in appearance, that infest the battlefield and the bodies of those who fight upon it. When selected as an individual unit, Nurglings act as a swarm, attacking together to bring down the mightiest prey. They are small enough to fit through the gaps in any armour, making them great for slowing down (but not necessarily killing) any unit. Their small size also makes them hard to hit by enemy fire. Nurglings can also accompany a warrior of Nurgle as war gear. Is this role they add to the unit's armor status since they block incoming attacks to save their host. Daemons of Khorne The primary daemoning soldier for Khorne's armies is the Bloodletter -- fearless, rampaging horned humanoid beasts that dominate in melee combat. Their weapons are all considered power weapons, making them extremely effective against most armor and infantry types. They have no morale checks since they are the embodiment of rage and bloodlust. They are one of the only daemonic units who wear armor, giving them armor saves in addition to the normal invulnerable saves. Another type of daemon associated with Khorne are his Flesh Hounds.These rabid, canine-like beasts act as a fast attack unit that is devastatin tog infantry in close combat. Juggernauts of Khorne The Juggernauts of Khorne are large, armored hulks resembling a rhino or bull. These daemons act as unstoppable mounts for the Chaos Champions of the Blood God. Adding a Juggernaut to the Champion's list of war gear increases not only their speed, but their resistance to enemy fire and ordnance (unless it is a direct hit) as well as their overall combat effectiveness and intimidation factor in melee combat. Others There are an unknown number and type of daemons in the Warp. Some of the most well-known include the Bloodletters, Plaguebearers and Daemonettes, who serve Khorne, Nurgle and Slaanesh, respectively . Category:F Category:Chaos